Le destin d'un ange
by Deedo elfe demone
Summary: Après la mort de la sorcière Ultimécia, la vie reprend son cours à la BGU mais une nouvelle menace approche plus redoutable qu'avant. Non Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Deedo l'elfe démone Base : Final Fantasy 8 Genre : Sérieux, romance, fantastique. Titre : Le destin d'un ange Disclamer : Les peros de Final Fantasy ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les empruntés. Ils sont la propriété de Squaresoft.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Squall et ses amis avaient tués la sorcière Ultimécia. Suite à ces événements ils repartirent tous à la BGU (Balamb Garden University). Selphie avait alors organisée une grande fête pour célébrer leur victoire et elle avait bien évidement été aidée par Irvine qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Durant la soirée Squall et Linoa dansèrent et ils s'éloignèrent des regards indiscrets pour profiter un peu l'un de l'autre. Zell essaya d'inviter sa chère bibliothécaire à danser, Selphie empêchait Irvine de trop tourner autour des filles et Quistis parlait tranquillement avec Ellone. Quant à Laguna, Ward et Kyros ils s'entretenaient avec Cid et Edea. Tout le monde passa une merveilleuse soirée. Et voilà, cela faisait déjà quatre ans que la sorcière avait disparu. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un nouveau danger allait apparaître.  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Rêve ou Réalité  
  
Durant ces quatre années Seifer avait repris sa place au sein de l'établissement ainsi que Fujin et Raijin. Il avait passé son examen Seed et l'avait réussi avec brio. Squall était devenu le directeur de l'école. Quant à Zell, Selphie, Irvine et Quistis, ils étaient devenu professeur. Ces derniers temps la BGU n'avait pas reçu beaucoup de mission. Alors Squall et Linoa décidèrent de s'absenter quelques jours et de se retrouver en amoureux. Ils prirent l'Hydre et allèrent faire quelques courses à Horizon. Ils passaient ainsi leur journée, flânant le long des rues. Un soir, ils allèrent sur la plage et ils se mirent à discuter.  
  
« - Squall... - Oui... - Penses-tu que nous resterons toujours ensemble. Que plus rien ne viendra nous enlever notre bonheur ? - J'aimerais pouvoir te dire oui mais... On ne peut pas prévoir le futur... Mais si nous ressentons les mêmes sentiments alors tout ira bien. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir décider de notre avenir et si nous désirons être ensemble alors ça se réalisera. - Merci Squall. Tu arrives toujours à me réconforter quand je suis triste. Squall... - Oui... - Je t'aime. - Moi aussi je t'aime. Il prit Linoa par la taille, l'enlaça et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. - On rentre ? - D'accord. » Répondit Linoa. Ils rentrèrent alors à l'hôtel et allèrent se coucher.  
  
Le noir. Tout autour d'elle n'est que noirceur, c'est le vide absolu. Elle n'ose pas avancée de peur de tombée dans le néant. Au loin, elle aperçoit quelqu'un. Elle se décide à avancer pour mieux voir. C'est un homme. Elle le connaît. « Squall ?». Elle essaye de l'appeler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, elle veut avancer vers lui mais un mur invisible se dresse devant elle. C'est alors qu'apparaît une autre personne vêtue d'un manteau noir avec une capuche lui couvrant le visage, on dirait un homme mais à cette distance impossible de le voir. L'homme s'approche de Squall et sort de son manteau une épée aussi rouge que le sang. Il la lève et transperce Squall puis disparaît. Squall s'effondre à terre en la regardant, elle, « Linoa » souffle-t-il dans un dernier effort. Elle cri alors son nom : « SQUALL ». Elle s'approche de son corps et hurle de désespoir. « NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ». Linoa se réveille en sueur à côté de celui qu'elle croyait avoir perdu à jamais.  
  
« - Linoa ? Est-ce que ça va ? - J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. Je te voyais te faire tuer par un homme avec une épée couleur rouge sang. J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Squall. Et celui-ci essaya de la consoler en la serrant très fort dans ses bras. - Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Calmes toi. - ...C'était horrible et je ne pouvais même plus bouger pour essayer de te sauver. - Tu es complètement exténuée. Essaye de te rendormir. Nous en reparlerons demain. D'accord ? - ...Oui. »  
  
Le lendemain Squall et Linoa décidèrent d'écourter leur séjour et de retourner à la BGU. Mais avant, ils devaient passés à l'orphelinat où se trouvait Edea. En effet, Cid et sa femme avaient décidés de rouvrir l'orphelinat pour permettre aux enfants démunis de mener une vie meilleur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orphelinat, ils trouvèrent Edea prés de la plage en train de jouer avec des enfants.  
  
« - Bonjour gouvernante ! - Bonjour. Dit timidement Linoa. - Mes chers enfants cela fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus. Comment allez-vous ? - ... Eh bien... En fait Linoa a fait un horrible cauchemar. - Raconte-moi. - Voilà. Je suis dans endroit entouré par les ténèbres puis je vois Squall se faire tuer par un homme avec une épée rouge comme le sang. - Se sont tes pouvoirs de sorcières qui sont en train de se réveiller. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais plutôt une vision... du futur. »  
  
A ces mots Linoa et Squall devinrent tout pâle et Linoa failli s'évanouir mais heureusement Squall était là pour la soutenir. Après cela ils décidèrent de rentrer à la BGU. Arrivés à là-bas Squall décida de réunir tout le monde pour leur annoncer la vision de Linoa. Il monta à la salle de contrôle pour voir Nida.  
  
« - Salut Nida. - Squall ? Déjà de retour ? - Oui. Je t'expliquerai. Il faut que je fasse une annonce. Nida lui tendit le micro. - Je demande à Seifer, Irvine, Selphie, Zell et Quistis de me retrouver immédiatement en salle de réunion. »  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent en salle de réunion Squall était au bout de la table avec Linoa à sa droite. Elle regardait dans le vide et ne fit même pas attention à ses amis qui rentraient dans la pièce. Ils s'assirent et Squall se mit debout pour prendre la parole.  
  
« - Si je vous aie convoqués c'est pour vous annoncer que Linoa a eu une vision où elle me voyait me faire tuer par un homme avec une épée rouge sang. Tous le regardèrent et personne n'osa dire un mot devant une telle révélation. - Comment Linoa a pu voir ça ? Demanda étonnée Selphie. - Se sont ces pouvoirs de sorcières qui sont entrain de se développer. Répliqua-t-il. »  
  
Linoa releva la tête d'un coup et entra dans une sorte de transe. Elle était toujours dans le néant, elle voyait Squall regardant un champ de fleurs puis un homme sortit d'un vortex le même que la dernière fois. Elle le reconnut à son épée et celui-ci la planta dans le ventre de Squall et le tua puis il disparut. Elle courra vers Squall en hurlant son nom quand apparut un ange juste au-dessus de lui. Elle le regarda et celui-ci lui fit un magnifique sourire et emmena Squall, laissant Linoa seule dans le néant quand tout à coup le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle commença une chute vertigineuse « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ». Pendant ce temps dans la salle de réunion tout le monde s'était regroupé autour de Linoa et ils sursautèrent lorsque celle-ci se mit à crier de toutes ses forces. Son cri fut entendu dans toute la BGU.  
  
« - C'est quoi ce délire ? Demanda Zell. - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Insista Seifer. - Je ne sais pas. Peut-être une autre vision. Linoa réponds-moi. Tenta Squall. Malheureusement Linoa ne se réveilla pas et tomba dans un profond coma entre les bras de Squall. - Attends ! S'exclama Selphie. Je vais essayée de la ramener. SOIN MAX X ! Mais rien ne se passa. - Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Nida. Cap sur l'orphelinat. Je dois voir Edea de toute urgence. - A vos ordres ! Répondit l'intéressé. »  
  
Squall prit Linoa dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie suivit par Seifer. Arrivé là-bas, il se précipita vers le Dr Kadowaki. «- Dr Kadowaki ! Vite, elle est tombée inconsciente et nous n'arrivons pas à la ranimer. - Très bien. Allonge la sur la table. Je vais l'examiner mais sortez. »  
  
Squall et Seifer obéirent et sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils furent rejoint par le reste du groupe et restèrent tous assis dans le couloir en n'osant rien dire. Une heure plus tard le Dr Kadowaki sortit.  
  
«- Je suis désolée Squall. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Elle est tombée dans le coma et elle seule pourra se réveiller par sa propre volonté. Squall devint tout blanc. -... Est-ce que je peux la voir ? - Bien sûr. Lui répondit-elle. » Squall entra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et alla vers la chambre de Linoa. Il s'approcha, prit place à côté d'elle et il lui prit la main.  
  
«- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouverai un moyen de te réveiller. Je te le promets. Tant que l'un de nous vivra, l'autre devra vivre également. C'est notre promesse. Seifer entra dans la chambre de Linoa. - Squall ? Nous sommes arrivés à l'orphelinat. Celui-ci se retourna et Seifer pus distinguer que son ami avait versé quelques larmes. Mais il préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas le blesser. -...Très bien. Demande à Quistis et Zell d'aller chercher Edea et de l'amener à l'infirmerie. -D'accord. Puis Seifer sortit de la pièce laissant Squall seul avec Linoa. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva avec Edea. - Gouvernante ! - Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne pensais pas que la prochaine vision qu'elle aurait, la ferait tomber dans le coma. - Vous n'y êtes absolument pour rien gouvernante. Pouvez-vous aidez Linoa à se réveiller ? - Je ne sais pas. Mais je ferais tout mon possible pour l'aider. »  
  
Edea s'approcha du lit de Linoa puis elle demanda à Squall et Seifer de sortirent afin qu'elle puisse se concentrer. Elle mit ses mains au-dessus de la tête de Linoa et elle essaya d'entrer en contact avec elle. Dans le couloir Squall et ses amis commençaient à s'impatienter lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir une Edea apparemment épuisée. - ... Je suis... désolée... Mais je n'ai pas réussi... Edea s'effondra mais heureusement Seifer la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. - Elle a dû épuisée toute sa ressource magique pour aider Linoa. Seifer va la porter sur un lit pour qu'elle se repose. Il s'éxecuta. - Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire si même la gouvernante ne peut réveiller Linoa ? Interrogea Zell. »  
  
A ces mots Squall partit en courant vers la serre de combat pour se défouler sur quelques monstres. La serre de combat avait été agrandie et il existait maintenant trois niveaux différents. Le premier niveau était constitué de montres tel que des Larva, Bogomile, Fungus, Elmidea ou Nocturnus. Ce niveau est réservé aux débutants. Le second niveau est composé de monstres comme Orchida, Arconada, Scavenger ou des Trogiidae qui est destiné aux jeunes apprentis Seed. Et le troisième niveau est constitué de T-Rex, Griffon, Lygus et de Xylomid, ce niveau est exclusivement réservé à l'élite du Seed. C'est là que Squall se dirigea. Il s'était débarrassé de plusieurs monstres quand il tomba sur un T-Rex bien téméraire.  
  
«-Très bien. Viens voir par là. Il se mit en position de combat et commença par lui envoyer un sort de cécité puis il lança Shiva. Le T-Rex lui donna un coup de tête qu'il ne pu éviter, ce qui fit entrer Squall en limite. - Tu l'auras voulu. RENZOKUKEN ! Il lui assena plusieurs coups de Gunblade puis déclancha son autre coup dévastateur. - LAMINEUR ! La puissance était telle que le T-Rex fut terrassé en moins de 10 minutes et s'écroula à terre. Puis il entendit quelqu'un applaudir, il se retourna et vit... - Seifer ? - Ta puissance a l'air d'avoir beaucoup augmenté depuis notre dernière rencontre. Que dirait-tu d'un petit combat pour voir où nous en sommes ? - D'accord. Squall et Seifer se mirent en position de combat. - A fond ? - A fond. Assura Squall. Ils s'élancèrent tout les deux et leur Gunblade s'entrechoquèrent. Squall semblait avoir le dessus quand Seifer rentra en Limit Break. - FIRE CROSS ! S'écria Seifer. Une boule d'énergie se forma et partit vers Squall qui ne pu l'éviter et se la prit de plein fouet. Ce qui le fit également entré en Limit Break. - RENZOKUKEN ! LAMINEUR ! Seifer ne pu éviter la première attaque mais réussi à stopper la seconde. - Je vois que tu as énormément progressé depuis la dernière fois. - Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal non plus. Voyons la suite. ICE CROSS ! Rétorqua Seifer - CARAPACE ! »  
  
Squall eu juste le temps de se protéger avant de recevoir l'attaque de plein fouet. Le combat dura plusieurs heures au bout desquelles les deux combattants tombèrent d'épuisement. Ils furent transportés à l'infirmerie pour prendre un peu de repos.  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Voilà ! Le premier chapitre de ma fic. Saute de joie dans toute la pièce. Hum... Veuillez me pardonner chers lecteurs pour ce petit écart. Commençons. Pourquoi avoir choisi Final Fantasy 8 ? Tout simplement parce que j'adore les persos même si FF7 reste mon préféré de tous. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Sephiroth. Long soupir. Enfin bref, c'est ma première fic (S'il vous plait soyez indulgent) et je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Duo : Et nous dans tous ça tu nous oublie ?  
  
Quatre : Tu nous aimes plus ? Tu veux plus écrire sur nous ?  
  
Deedo : Mais si voyons !!! Qu'allez vous imaginez ?  
  
Seifer : Oué !!! On est ses préférés désormais, alors dehors les momes, qu'on passe au choses sérieuses. Passe une main autour de épaules de Deedo  
  
Deedo : Seif, tu te crois où là ? Je te signales que tu n'as que 2 ans de plus que et que tu est encore un gamin toi aussi et pis d'abord je les adores alors tais toi ou je te case avec Linoa. Niark, Niark, Niark !!!!  
  
Seif : Tu n'oserais pas ?  
  
Deedo : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!  
  
Les boys : --''' 


	2. Un nouvel ennemi

**_Auteur_ :** Deedo l'elfe démone

**_Base_ :** Final Fantasy 8

**_Genre_ :** Sérieux, romance, fantastique.

**_Titre_ :** Le destin d'un ange

**_Disclamer :_** Les peros de Final Fantasy ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les empruntés. Ils sont la propriété de Squaresoft.

**_Réponse au review :_** Merci à Trucki pour sa review et voilà la suite attendue.

**CHAPITRE 2 : Un nouvel ennemi**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Linoa était dans le coma. Squall était allé voir le Dr Geyser mais lui n'on plu ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Comme tous les jours Squall se dirigea vers la chambre de Linoa, il passait énormément de temps à ses côtés en lui parlant comme pour la rassurer. Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, il vit une ombre se diriger vers la chambre où reposait Linoa. Il s'avança sans faire de bruit puis dégaina sa Gunblade, lorsqu'il entra, il vit une personne habillée d'un manteau noir et d'une capuche qui cachait une partie de son visage. Elle avait les mains au-dessus du visage de Linoa, Squall pensas tout de suite à l'homme que Linoa avait aperçu dans sa prémonition. Il pointa alors sa Gunblade dans le dos de l'homme.

«- Qui est-tu et que fais-tu ici ?

L'homme s'arrêta.

- Je suis ici pour l'aider.

- Ah oui ? Raconte ça à d'autres. Tournes toi que je puisse voir qui j'ai en face de moi. »

L'homme leva les mains comme pour se rendre puis se retourna tout doucement. Mais avant que Squall ait pu voir son visage, il repoussa la Gunblade et lui décrocha un direct du droit en pleine figure et il sortit en courant de l'infirmerie. Squall fut surpris par la force du coup et attrapa le micro sur le bureau de l'infirmière.

«- ALERTE GENERALE ! UN INTRUS EST ENTRE DANS LA BGU ! BLOQUER TOUTE LES ISSUES ! ALERTE GENERALE ! »

Puis il sortit en courant de l'infirmerie.

L'homme était arrivé dans le hall de la BGU en face de l'entrée de l'infirmerie puis Squall sortit lui aussi et arriva Irvine suivi de quelques Seed. Voyant cela l'homme fit volte face et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la BGU.

« - Irvine ! Tires-lui dessus, bon sang !

Irvine tira sur l'homme mais sa balle fit ricochet comme protégé par un bouclier invisible.

- M. Il a un bouclier, Squall. »

Squall et Irvine se dirigèrent également vers l'entrée de la BGU. Arrivé dans le hall principal, l'homme vit qu'il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. En effet, il était encerclé par toute une armée de Seed. A sa gauche se trouvait Selphie et Seifer avec des étudiants, en face de lui Zell et Quistis et à sa gauche venait d'arriver Squall avec Irvine.

« - Tu ne peux plus t'échapper ! Rends-toi et nous ne te ferons aucun mal. »

L'homme regarda autour de lui puis il eu un sourire de satisfaction. Il leva la main et tout le monde se mis en position de combat pour parer à une éventuelle attaque. Une boule d'énergie se concentra dans sa main puis apparu en face de lui une sorte de trou noir où il s'y engouffra et disparut. Tous restèrent ébahis devant le spectacle auquel ils avaient assistés.

«- Alertes terminés que tout le monde retourne en cours. Seifer, Quistis, Zell, Irvine et Selphie en salle de réunion. »

Ils partirent tous en direction de l'ascenseur et se retrouvèrent au deuxième étage.

«- Mais c'était qui se mec ? Demanda Irvine

- Aucune idée. Lui répondit Selphie.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit un homme. Dit Squall.

- QUOI !? S'exclama tout le groupe.

- Lorsque je l'ai découvert à l'infirmerie et que je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait, il m'a dit qu'il était là pour aider Linoa et sa voix ressemblait à celle d'une femme. De plus il ne possédait pas d'épée couleur sang.

- De toute façon qui que se soit ami ou ennemi, il faut se méfier de lui... ou d'elle. Rétorqua Quistis.

- Nous devrions renforcer la sécurité de la BGU en attendant de savoir.

- Zell as raison. Je veux que l'on effectue des tours de garde toutes les heures et que l'on m'avertisse au moindre problème. Il faut également poster un Seed devant l'entrée de la chambre de Linoa.

- Je m'en charge.

- Très bien, Seifer.

Il sortit de la salle.

- Je vais aller faire quelque recherche sur cette personne à la bibliothèque. Même si nous avons peu d'éléments pour le moment.

- On vient avec toi Quistis, comme ça on ira plus vite. N'est-ce pas Irvine ?

- Ouais.

- Moi aussi je viens. Ajouta Zell.

- Squall, tu devrais aller te reposer un peu dans ta chambre. Lui dit son amie.

- Oui. Tu as raison. »

Toute la troupe sortit de la salle, laissant Squall seul dans son bureau.

Quelque part au milieu du ciel. Un vortex apparaît où sort un homme portant un pantalon noir avec des rangers ainsi qu'un t-shirt bleu foncé et un blouson à manche courte de cuir noir également avec au dos la représentation d'une paire d'aile rouge de démon ressemblant à celle de Nosfératu. Il est assez grand, les yeux d'un noir profond ainsi qu'une longue chevelure couleur ébène.

«- Je suis enfin arrivé. Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

A la BGU, tout le monde avait repris ses activités mais la sécurité était plus importante q'auparavant et même une souris n'aurait pu entrée sans être repérée. La nuit commença à tomber sur l'école et il régnait un silence de mort. Seifer avait pris le premier tour de garde devant la chambre de Linoa et Squall était partit se coucher pour essayer de se reposer un temps soit peu, mais il n'y parvenait pas et ne pensais qu'à Linoa et à l'homme qui était venu la trouver dans sa chambre. Le lendemain matin Squall fut réveiller par Zell.

«- Squall ?! Squall ! Hé ! Réveille-toi, y a du nouveau.

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui il y a Zell ? Quelque chose est arrivée à Linoa ?

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas elle va bien. Mais on a du nouveau à propos du type d'hier.

- Ok, j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

- Très bien. Nous t'attendons en salle de réunion. »

Puis Zell sortit et alla retrouver le reste de la troupe au second étage. Squall arriva quelques minutes après.

«- Alors que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de cet homme.

- Pour commencer, nous avons trouvé une légende parlant d'un homme à l'épée de sang. » lui dit Quistis.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Voilà ! Le suspense commence à arriver. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, je pense que tout est clair. La pauvre Linoa n'a vraiment pas de chance, elle tombe dans le coma dès le début de l'histoire.

Linoa : Ouais. C'est pas sympa ça. En plus je ne peux plus voir mon Squallounet.

Deedo : Je te rappel qu'il faut bien un élément déclencheur pour commencer une histoire.

Linoa : Oui, mais pourquoi moi ? Tu aurais pu prendre Quistis ou Selphie.

Deedo : Ca n'aurait pas eu le même effet. Et puis ça te fait des vacances. Alors te plaint pas.

Tu oublie que c'est moi l'auteur de cette fic et que j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Si tu ne veux pas mourir dans le prochain chapitre, JE te conseil de faire ce que je dit.

Linoa : Gloups. A vos ordres chef.se met au garde à vous et s'enfuit à toute vitesse

Deedo : C'est mieux.


	3. La légende

**_Auteur_ :** Deedo l'elfe démone

**_Base_ :** Final Fantasy 8

**_E-mail :_**

**_Genre_ :** Sérieux, romance, fantastique.

**_Titre_ :** Le destin d'un ange

**_Disclamer :_** Les peros de Final Fantasy ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les empruntés. Ils sont la propriété de Squaresoft.

**_Réponses au Review :_**

**Mademoiselle Sora :** Arigato Gozaimasu pour tes 2 review, ça m'as fais énormément plaisir et voici donc la suite. L'action sera pour le prochain chapitre, va falloir encore patienter un peu.

**CHAPITRE 3 : La légende**

_Au commencement, il y avait l'Abîme appelé Chaos, la Terre nommée Gaïa et le Ciel étoilé Ouranos. Gaïa fut enfantée par Ouranos ce qui donna naissance aux Chimères. Des créatures aux pouvoirs immenses, chacune disposant de compétences propres et exceptionnelles et aux humains. Gaïa leur construisit différentes planètes pour que ses enfants puissent vivre mais tous sont tombés sous le charme d'une seule et même planète ayant un ciel bleu magnifique et une verdure luxuriante. Pour rendre hommage à leur mère qui leur avait offert cette planète, ils l'appelèrent la Terre. Les chimères vécurent en harmonie sur la Terre, chacune disposant d'un temple où les humains venaient leur demander de l'aide et les vénéraient. Malheureusement le bonheur ne dura pas car Chaos qui était jaloux des enfants de Gaïa et d'Ouranos décida de créer des monstres pour se venger en les envoyant sur leur planète. Il y eut une guerre horrible entre les deux camps. C'est alors qu'une chimère se confronta à un monstre ressemblant trait pour trait à sa race. Tout deux se livrèrent un combat acharné où la chimère sortit vainqueur de l'affrontement. Elle envoya tous les monstres sur une autre planète dont la surface était rocheuse et d'où la mort semblait provenir. Ils appelèrent cette planète la Lune morte. Pour éviter qu'un autre incident de ce genre ne se produise, les chimères décidèrent de désignés deux personnes qui auraient la charge de garantir l'équilibre entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Ces deux personnes seraient appelées les Gardiens et à chaque génération, ils seraient désignés par le comité des Forces de l'Univers en passant différentes épreuves. L'un porterait une épée de couleur rouge sang et représenterait les Ténèbres et l'autre une épée aussi pur et éclatante que le cristal pour représenter la Lumière._

«- C'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé sur lui. Dit Selphie.

- C'est déjà bien. Alors cet homme serait le Gardien des Ténèbres. Mais où est l'autre Gardien ?

- Ca nous l'ignorons, malheureusement pour nous. Nous ne savons même pas de quels pouvoirs il peut disposer. Lui répondit Quistis. »

Squall se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda au dehors d'un air pensif, tous le regardaient avec étonnement. Il se passa un long moment avant que Squall ne se retourne et fixe ses amis avec détermination.

« - On va le trouver.

- QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent ses amis.

- Mais comment veux-tu trouver ce type, on ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le hérisson. Il est impossible de le trouver dans le monde entier. Il nous faudrait des mois.

- Hum... Nous allons demander de l'aide à Esthar et nous allons constituer des groupes de deux Seed que nous enverrons dans les différentes villes. Il nous feront un rapport tous les jours.

- Très bien je vais de ce pas constituer les groupes. Est-ce que nous partons également ? Demanda Quistis.

- Oui. Selphie, Zell et Irvine vous irez à Dollet. Seifer, Quistis et moi iront à Esthar demander de l'aide.

Squall s'adressant à Nida et Shu.

- Je vous confie la BGU. Nida, fait préparer l'Hydre nous partons dans deux heures le temps de regrouper tout le monde.

- A vos ordres ! Répondirent-ils d'une même voix. »

Deux heures plus tard, les groupes avaient été constitués et tous montèrent dans les Hydres. En effet, depuis quatre ans, deux autres Hydres avaient été construite sur le modèle de la première. L'une était bleue et l'autre verte. Le premier modèle ainsi que les autres avaient été améliorés pour permettre un maniement plus facile, de plus les vaisseaux avaient gagnés non seulement en défense et en attaque mais également en puissance. Squall et ses amis montèrent dans l'Hydre rouge et se dirigèrent vers Dollet où ils arrivèrent dix minutes après. Le groupe de Selphie sortit et le vaisseau repartit vers Esthar.

« - En avant !

- Selphie le chef est de retour garez-vous. S'exclama Zell.

Moi ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, pas vous ?

Zell et Selphie regardèrent Irvine d'un air interrogateur.

- Ok, je n'ai rien dit. »

Après ce petit intermède ils se mirent en route vers le centre de Dollet. Depuis quatre ans, la ville avait connu quelques changements. En effet, la tour émettrice avait été remise en marche et désormais tout le monde pouvait assister aux annonces qui étaient faites par le biais de la télévision. Après quelques minutes de marches, nos trois amis se retrouvèrent sur la place du centre où se trouvait l'hôtel ainsi qu'un restaurant et une magnifique fontaine au milieu de la place.

« - Nous y voici. Par où commençons-nous, chef Selphie ? Demanda le cow-boy.

- Il faut tout d'abord réserver des chambres puis on se séparera et nous interrogerons les habitants, mais discrètement bien sûr.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça. Je n'ai rien fait.

- Justement. Je connais bien tes penchant pour la gente féminine.

- Là, elle a pas tort. Ajouta Zell.

- Oh, ça va. »

Tous trois partirent en direction de l'hôtel, mais ils ne remarquèrent pas la personne cachée dans l'une des ruelles et qui les observaient depuis le début de leur conversation. Une fois les chambres réservées, ils sortirent de l'hôtel.

« - On se retrouve au bar dans deux heures. Compris ?

- D'accord. Répondirent Zell et Irvine. »

Puis chacun partit de son côté et interrogea les habitants de Dollet mais personne n'avait vu ou entendu parler d'un homme à l'épée de sang. Comme prévu deux heures après, ils se retrouvèrent au bar de la ville.

« - Alors ? Demanda le chef.

- Rien. Personne n'a jamais vu ce type dans le coin.

- Pareil pour moi. Personne ne le connaît où l'a vu ici. Appuya Zell.

- On peut dire que ça commence mal. Mais bon, ce n'est que le premier jour de recherche peut-être que demain nous aurons plus de chance.

- Espérons le, Selphie.

- Ouais ben c'est pas tout ça mais je commence à avoir faim. Je mangerais bien des bretzels.

- Tu ne penses qu'à manger ma parole. Tu es un estomac sur pattes.

- Et toi tu ne penses qu'aux filles. Dis-moi c'était qui la brune de tout à l'heure. Tu n'avais pas l'air de mener ton enquête à ce moment là.

- Ah oui. Et qui était cette fille, Irvine ?

- Je t'assure que je lui demandais des renseignements sur notre homme.

- On lui dira.

- Oh toi le karateka tu vas voir.

- Bon ça suffit les gars. Allons manger et rentrons à l'hôtel. »

Puis ils reprirent la direction de l'hôtel.

Pendant ce temps à Esthar. Squall et son équipe était arrivé au palais présidentiel et attendait pour rencontrer le président, Laguna Loire, le père de Squall. Dans la salle d'attente, Seifer commençait à s'impatienter.

« - Est-ce que l'on va attendre encore longtemps comme ça ?

- Seifer, la patience est une vertu.

- Oui, ben je ne vais pas attendre 3 000 ans pour que l'on veuille bien nous recevoir.

- Il est sûrement très occupé.

- Il pourra toujours l'être quand tu seras six pieds sous terre.

- SEIFER ! S'écria Quistis indignée.

- Il a raison. Allons le voir directement.

- Ah ! Enfin une bonne initiative de ta part. »

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau du président. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, ils furent retenus par la secrétaire.

« - Nous devons voir le président de toute urgence.

- Je suis désolé mais Mr Loire ne peut recevoir personne pour le moment.

Squall ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, la secrétaire tentant vainement de l'en empêcher. Puis ils entrèrent dans le bureau et virent Laguna assis et entouré de tous un tas de paperasse.

- Monsieur, je suis navré mais ses personnes ont absolument tenu à vous voir.

- Laissez. Je m'en occupe. Lui répondit le président. »

La secrétaire sortit du bureau en refermant la porte, laissant Squall et ses amis avec le président.

« - Squall ! Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu.

- Je viens te demander de l'aide, Laguna.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Squall commença son récit à Laguna. Il lui raconta la vision de Linoa, son malaise et l'homme à l'épée de sang.

- Voilà, toute l'histoire.

- Très bien. Je vais envoyer des espions esthariens dans chaque ville pour aider les Seed. Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Je te remercie. Nous allons te laisser à tes dossiers maintenant.

Squall et ses amis s'apprêtaient à sortir quand ils furent retenus par le président.

- Squall ! Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr.

Puis s'adressant à ses compagnons.

- Allez-y. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

- Entendu. Au revoir monsieur le président. Dit Quistis en lui adressant un signe de la main.

- Au revoir.

Puis tous deux sortirent du bureau laissant Squall et son père seuls.

- Je... Je voulais te dire que...

Squall le regarda à la fois avec étonnement et mépris. Celui-ci ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir abandonné puis de lui avoir pris Ellone. Il savait que son père regrettait ce qu'il avait fait mais il ne pouvait se résigner à lui pardonner. Tout du moins pour le moment.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Eh bien... Je... »

Mais Laguna fut coupé par l'entrée fracassante de Kyros et Ward, ses amis et conseillers.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

La relation entre Squall et Laguna est toujours tendue (eh oui. Même après quatre ans). Mais ça va s'arranger, je vous le promets.

Laguna : Mon fils ne veut plus me parler. OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !!!!!!

Deedo : Je vais arranger ça j'ai dit.

Laguna : Promis ?

Deedo : Mais oui. Mais oui. Bon passons.

Pour la légende de ce début de chapitre, je me suis inspiré de la mythologie grecque. Je me suis servi de la création du monde et j'ai repris les mêmes noms et les mêmes caractéristiques que dans la mythologie.

Seifer : Attention. Le professeur arrive.

Deedo : Je ne t'ai rien demandé Seif. Je disais donc voilà un peu d'histoire. Gaïa fut enfanté par Ouranos se qui donna naissance aux Titans, aux Titanides, aux Cyclopes et aux Hécatonchires (aux cent bras). Voilà le début de l'histoire. J'ai remplacé les Titans, Cyclopes et tous les autres par les Chimères. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très douée pour inventer des légendes originales mais je fais de mon mieux.

Seifer : Ca c'est vrai mais alors pas douée du tout.

Deedo : ALMASSY

Seifer : (Oula. C'est mauvais signe quand elle m'appel par mon nom). Oui. voix innocente d'un petit enfant

Deedo : Je te donne 1 minute d'avance.

Seifer : Gloups. il fuit à toute jambe

Deedo : 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... Oh et puis zut je n'ai jamais été patiente. elle sort son épée et court dans la direction qu'a pris Seifer

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revient.


End file.
